


power and control.

by thorinsoakenshielded



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M, Fluff, but then all of a sudden porn, perfect love of imperfections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm gonna make you fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	power and control.

Lee loves the feel of her. The panes of soft, squishy skin that make Astrid up.

He loves running his hands up and down her sides, squeezing her hips and midriff, running his fingertips over the deep stretch marks on her hips. He loves kissing the warm skin on her back, licking and nipping in between her shoulders. He loves dragging his hands up and down her legs, squeezing her thighs and smoothing over her calfs.

He especially loves the skin between her legs, all soft and supple. He likes to mark her there with his stubble or teeth. Astrid pulls his hair when he does this, Lee, just like his middle name, just grins at her and does it one more time.

He likes how her skin feels when he goes down on her, everywhere becomes flaccid and moldable. He squeezes her left thigh, always the one elevated because his other hand brushes over her clit and drives her wild while his tongue does wonders, lapping at her and teasing her spot. He likes it when she orgasms, her formidable bosom creating pressure on her bra so that it creates even more cleavage. He likes how the skin on her neck becomes scented with endorphins when he thrusts into her with reckless abandon. He likes how her cheeks become rosy with heat and how her lips become swollen after he kisses her.

He loves how her skin takes on an angelic glow when she sleeps after sex. He loves how everything feels like its submerged into a warm bath, just without the water. He loves knowing that he makes her skin like this and that he can do it, with the consent of Astrid, anytime he wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> ooops.


End file.
